The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising at least one wiper arm provided with an elastic blade and a fixing element.
Wiper arms with a tension spring are known from the prior art, wherein the tension spring presses the wiper arm against the window during wiper operation, and, when the wiper blade is being changed, holds said wiper blade in a position that is swung away from the window. This variation requires a relatively great number of components and an associated relatively high assembly effort so that costs for this variation are high.
In addition, non-articulated wiper arms are also known. These wiper arms have an elastic blade, which is mounted to the fixing element so that it cannot move. In order to swing this wiper arm away from or towards the window, the elastic blade is provided with an initial stress such that starting from a certain distance of the wiper blade from the window, it swings away from or towards the window by itself depending upon whether the wiper blade is being moved away from the window or towards it. The disadvantage of these types of wiper blades, however, is that it is difficult to coordinate the force for the required initial stress of the elastic blade with the force for swinging the wiper blade away. As a result, there is a risk that the wiper arm will expectedly swing away from the window if there is a strong air stream or if the vehicle vibrates, e.g., when driving through potholes.